Kilahan
by Reiforizza
Summary: “Masalah yang sepele, untuk apa dibesar-besarkan? Karena itu, kau tak perlu melibatkan diri, Partner.”


_**Author **_**:** Reiforizza A.

_**Disclaimer**_** : **"Yu-Gi-Oh!" adalah properti milik sang kreator, Takahashi Kazuki. Karakter-karakter beserta basis plot cuma dipinjam atas dasar kepuasan pribadi dengan tujuan penulisan fanfiction non-profit.

_**Warning **_**:** _Spoiler_ di manga maupun anime-nya.

_**Genre**_**:** _Angst_/_Friendship_.

_**Pairing **_**:** Tergantung cara mandangnya sih.

_**Rating**_** :** PG-13

_**Summary **_**:** "Masalah yang sepele, untuk apa dibesar-besarkan? Karena itu kau tak perlu melibatkan diri, Partner."

**

* * *

**

Kilahan

Sejak seminggu belakangan ini Yuugi merasakan perasaan uring-uringan asing yang sama sekali bukan miliknya. Awalnya begitu samar, bagai diselubungi kabut tebal. Namun, kian hari kian terasa semakin jelas. Dia cukup yakin itu berasal dari roh _pharaoh_ dalam Milenium _Puzzle_ yang kini tengah berbagi tubuh dengannya.

Setelah membereskan semua buku pelajaran untuk besok, ia lekas memanjat kasur, kemudian duduk dengan nyaman agar dapat berkonsentrasi meraih pikiran dirinya yang satu lagi. Meskipun mereka dikatakan cukup dekat, namun Yuugi sering kesulitan mengajak Yami mengobrol, kecuali saat mereka tengah mengalami kondisi genting. Dia tahu betul, di balik semua keagresifan Yami dalam duel, sejatinya dia adalah anak pendiam, _introvert _dan sedikit pasif. Tidak akan bereaksi sebelum diberi sebuah aksi.

"Diriku Yang Satu Lagi..."

Ada sedikit keterkejutan di sana, sebelum akhirnya sebuah jawaban terdengar, "kau butuh sesuatu, Partner?"

"Aku merasakan kegelisahanmu, mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Sebuah jeda sekilas.

"Bukan apa-apa kok."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Yuugi skeptis. "Aku sudah merasakannya sejak seminggu ini, kau sudah cukup lama mengalaminya. Itu tidak baik."

Yami cepat-cepat menjawab, "maaf, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau akan merasakannya juga. Aku tak ingin membuatmu terganggu, sungguh."

"Jadi kamu tidak membantah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Diriku Yang Satu Lagi?"

Kena telak, Yami sudah tak bisa berkelit. Perlahan-lahan sosoknya yang transparan mulai muncul di hadapan Yuugi. Meskipun tidak solid, namun seluruh tubuhnya jelas terlihat sedang tegang. Apapun itu, pasti Yami sangat terganggu karenanya.

"Maaf, Partner."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?"

Yami mengalihkan pandangan, menatap apapun kecuali bola mata Yuugi. "Ya harus. Gara-gara aku kurang hati-hati kau jadi merasakan pengaruhnya."

"Aku bukan boneka porselain lho, aku tak perlu dijaga sampai sejauh itu. Lagipula kita ini kan teman, kalau kau punya masalah ceritakan saja. Dua kepala lebih bisa memecahkannya dari pada satu, bukan?"

Yami tersenyum samar. "Kau benar, Partner. Tapi ini bukan sesuatu yang harus dikhawatirkan."

"Benar perlu atau tidaknya, akan kuputuskan setelah ceritamu kudengar." Yuugi bersikeras. "Ayo ceritakan padaku."

Raut tak nyaman tergambar di air muka Yami, ia tampak tak begitu bersemangat memberitahukan apapun itu kepada sang partner. Dengan sabar, Yuugi menunggunya agar tenang dan mau berbicara. Untunglah kesabarannya membuahkan hasil. Beberapa saat kemudian, meski agak ragu Yami berkata, "um... leherku sakit."

Kontan Yuugi sampai terheran-heran, jawaban itu sama sekali tak ia duga-duga. "Kamu bisa mengalami sakit leher, kenapa aku tidak merasakannya juga?"

"Itu karena aku menahannya darimu," balasnya jujur.

Yuugi menghela napas dalam-dalam. Harus berapa kali dia mengingatkan sang roh _pharaoh_ bahwa mereka adalah teman. Teman menanggung segalanya bersama, susah maupun senang. Apakah berbagai ujian yang telah mereka hadapi hingga kini tidak membuktikan itu semua?

Berhubung Yuugi terdiam, Yami merasa sudah tak perlu ada yang dibicarakan lagi. "Aku akan kembali ke _puzzle_. Selamat malam, Partner."

"Tunggu!" Seru Yuugi cepat-cepat. "Masih ada yang ingin kutanyakan!"

"Oh, ng..." Yami sedikit tertegun. "Apa itu?"

"Tidak mungkin lehermu sakit tanpa sebab kan?"

Yami malah tertawa kecil, sambil memegangi tulang atlas-nya. "Sebenarnya itu terjadi karena hal yang sedikit konyol. Ini gara-gara Kaiba."

"Kaiba-_kun_? Apa yang dilakukannya kali ini?" Ujar Yuugi curiga.

"Kau ingat kan? Selama seminggu ini, sehabis pulang sekolah kita selalu 'diculik' orang suruhannya dan dibawa ke Duel _Dome_."

"Iya aku ingat, yang lain sampai tidak bisa ikut karenanya. Di Duel _Dome_ Kaiba kembali menantangmu berduel kan?"

"Yah, duel yang berlangsung sampai berjam-jam," ujar Yami dengan nada sedikit sebal. "Tapi itu bisa kuatasi, bertarung dengannya memang sebuah pengalaman yang menarik. Tapi yang membuatku tak tahan adalah dia berdiri lebih dekat dari jarak duel normal."

Sang _hikari_ semakin penasaran mendengarnya. "Masa sih? Sedekat apa?"

"Kira-kira sebegini." Yami maju beberapa langkah mendekati partnernya, menyisakan jarak yang hanya sejauh satu meter. Tak pelak Yuugi sampai tercengang, Kaiba dan Yami berdiri sedekat ini sepanjang duel? Bisa dibayangkan dia harus mengangkat wajah terus-terusan karena tubuh Kaiba yang tinggi. Duel mereka tak pernah selesai dalam satu jam, tidak heran lehernya sampai sakit. Apalagi Kaiba tak berhenti menginginkan _rematch_. Selama seminggu ini, rasa nyeri itu telah terakumulasi.

Gerak-gerik Kaiba terhadap Yami memang aneh. Mau tak mau, Yuugi merasa sedikit curiga. "Kau tidak meminta dia memberimu sedikit jarak?"

Yami kembali mundur ke posisi semula untuk melanjutkan cerita. "Aku sudah melakukannya berkali-kali. Dia bilang, jarak yang pendek lebih menegangkan dan lebih mudah membaca strategi lawan. Kalaupun aku mundur selangkah, dia akan maju selangkah. Lama-lama aku merasa itu adalah cara terbaru untuk menghinaku sekaligus memamerkan betapa superior tinggi badannya."

Yuugi tertawa mendengar kata-kata Yami. "Yah... kita memang tidak bisa mengalahkannya di bagian itu. Beginilah nasib orang pendek, harus menengadah terus-terusan saat berbicara dengan orang lain."

Yami memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Apa itu tidak membuatmu terganggu, Partner?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa, beda denganmu yang selalu di dalam _puzzle_," sahut Yuugi membanggakan diri. "Tapi daripada itu, apa kamu tidak merasa sikap Kaiba-_kun _agak aneh?"

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Duh, kamu ini kadang terlalu polos. Biasanya orang akan mendekat kalau dia punya pengelihatan seburuk kakek, atau..." Yuugi menghentikan kata-katanya di situ untuk menyunggingkan senyum aku-tahu-dan-kau-tidak.

"Atau apa?"

Seringai Yuugi semakin lebar. "Atau dia menganggapmu seperti lukisan yang hanya bisa dinikmati dari jarak satu sampai satu setengah meter."

Yami sampai terbengong, kalimat sang partner terdengar sangat _absurd_ di kedua telinganya. "Di mana letak persamaan antara aku dan lukisan? Lagipula aku tidak sekecil itu, dari jauh juga masih bisa kelihatan."

"Itu namanya ungkapan analogi, Diriku Yang Satu Lagi." Yuugi berujar seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Untuk permasalahan seperti ini terkadang Yami memang kelewat naif. "Guru kesenianku pernah bilang, kecuali lukisan yang sangat lebar, jarak yang paling nyaman untuk memandang seluruh lukisan sampai ke detil-detil terindahnya adalah sejauh jarak yang diberikan Kaiba-_kun_ padamu."

Yami masih menatap Yuugi dengan sorot mata kebingungan.

"Ya ampun, Diriku Yang Satu Lagi, pemenang turnamen _Duelist Kingdom_ dan _Battle City_, Duelist elit yang dulu pernah menguasai tanah Mesir, _King of Games_ berotak brilian... Masa aku harus menjelaskan tindakan Kaiba dengan gamblang kepadamu?" Yuugi berkata dengan nada geli.

"Um... mungkin memang sebaiknya begitu," jawab sang _pharaoh_.

"Tidak ah, nanti tidak seru lagi. Salah satu hal yang membuatmu semakin menarik adalah sifatmu yang terkadang naif ini," terang Yuugi sambil tertawa riang. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan agar sakit di lehermu itu mereda? Bagaimana kalau kau pakai tubuhku sebentar dan minta dipijat oleh kakek. Dia jago lho."

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Nanti juga akan segera sembuh," Yami berujar yakin.

Ah... lagi-lagi dia seperti itu, selalu merasa bisa menanggung semuanya seorang diri. _Selfless_, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan membuat Yuugi kesal. "Ini sudah seminggu dan kau tidak juga membaik. Bagaimana kalau nanti Kaiba-_kun_ terus menantangmu duel? Bisa-bisa sakitnya semakin parah."

"Kau terlalu jauh memikirkannya. Toh ini tidak melibatkanmu, Partner."

Sebuah pernyataan yang biasa, namun mendadak dada Yuugi terasa sangat sesak saat kalimat tersebut meluncur masuk dalam indera pendengarannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Yuugi berusaha tampil dengan ekspresi normal. "Kalau begitu, kau mau membagi setengah sakitnya padaku?"

"Aku sanggup mengatasinya sendiri."

"Kau tidak memercayai kemampuanku?"

"Bukan begitu, Partner..."

"Lalu apa?"

"Sudahlah! Perkara sepele ini tidak perlu dibahas lebih lanjut," sergah Yami dengan nada final. Kini raut wajahnya terlihat capek. Wajar, dia tak pernah suka berseteru dengan sang _hikari_. Rasanya seperti berdebat dengan diri sendiri. "Sudah malam, tidurlah agar kau tidak kesiangan besok."

"Diriku Yang Satu Lagi! Hei, tunggu!" Terlambat, sosok Yami sudah terlanjur menghilang ke dalam Milenium _Puzzle_. Tinggallah Yuugi termenung di kamarnya, sendirian, hanya ditemani kesedihan dan perasaan kecewa yang kini susah payah ia tekan. Yuugi sadar betul, bahwa dirinya tak bisa menyalahkan keputusan dan cara berpikir Yami. Karena saat ini pun, ia tengah melakukan melakukan hal yang serupa.

Tapi mengapa itu tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik?

**End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Aneh, padahal niatnya mau dibikin fic humor. Tapi geuning malah nge-_angst_ kieu? Ah, ya sudahlah... yang penting ide nyasarku tentang Yami yang lehernya sakit gara-gara Kaiba sudah selesai kutulis dan tamat. Horrey!

Ini pertama kalinya lagi setelah sekian lama saya nggak bikin interaksi antara Yami dengan _Aibou_-nya, ga tau deh keliatan wajar apa nggak. Selain itu saya juga perlu latihan mendalami karakterisasinya Yami, bagi saya dia chara yang rumit. Dari dulu sampai sekarang saya masih belum bisa memetakan karakternya secara keseluruhan, hingga saya harus berkali-kali mengalami staknasi kalo menuliskan dia secara _in character_. Tokoh-tokoh lain seperti Yuugi, Jounouchi, Bakura, dan Kaiba mah _piece of cake_ lha.

Fic ini semacam latihan saya untuk menciptakan suasana tegang-santai-tegang. Mungkin terasa kurang jelas di beberapa bagiannya. Yah, namanya juga buat latihan.

Dan kenapa Yuugi bisa merasakan kalo Yami lagi uring-uringan, sementara sakit lehernya nggak terasa. Karena menurut saya dimensinya beda. Kalau memang niat, rasa sakit badaniah bisa ditahan dengan mudah, sementara emosi-yang-dirasakan jauh lebih sulit disembunyikan. Sama halnya kayak kita dalam satu ruangan sama orang yang lagi ngadat, tentunya kita juga ikut merasa risih dan sumpek.

Ini fic terpendek sejak fic Dragon Fist yang saya buat waktu SMA dulu (duh sekarang tu fic kemana ya? T^T). Panjangnya cuma 1225 kata. Hmm tumben... mungkin sebentar lagi Jakarta kelelep.

_December 19th, 2008_


End file.
